Mon Tout
by SpainDeBoss
Summary: "I need to consult with you upon plans for war." Levi said and I looked at him, my eyes extremely wide. "Wait, what?" What happens when Eren meets Levi, the practical king of nekos? Find out by clicking. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE (This story is also posted on wattpad, also under the username SpainDeBoss. Feel free to check me out there as well.)
1. Fucking Horseface

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf4f55dc36cc55aaa035314b61cb8de0"Who'd have thought I would be pulling into the wrong driveway and walking into the wrong house at the exact wrong time? My once natural instinct had led me to my own personal hell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de5163ce47978b30d171abaa0b6a76a3"There stood my now ex-boyfriend, Jean, balls deep inside of a boy with freckles, Marco, who was once my best friend back in high school. I didn't want to know either of them anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="212d339ac9aa161aa892bd8c41b47bdb""E-Eren! It's not what it looks like!" Jean called as my eyes filled with tears. Marco just sat there with Jean still inside of him dumbly, watching me and Jean talk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b33fa25602391bafb43d832141e899f8""No! This is exactly how it looks! How long has this been happening!?" I yelled and was met with dead silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8faf48b9e3c899d2cf9344d7be19a28d""Eren, I-" Jean reached his hand toward me but I understood that our relationship would never go back to normal so I fled. I didn't even bother with our bright blue car, I just.. ran. Through the streets and to a familiar, old neighborhood with tall houses and green lawns lining both sides of the road./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11c371c267135be19d1ffc63c5f3e31b"On another instinct, I traveled to the only brown house on the block. It was also tall, and not only noticeable because of it's colour. The front yard had a wide stone pathway leading to the sidewalk in front of it and on either side of it was a garden of blue flowers, all healthy and blooming in the late spring. If I wasn't as emotionally unstable as I was right then and there, I would have stopped and smelled them, taking time to admire them. Instead, I ran straight past them on the uneven walkway. When I got to Armin's front porch, which had a few rocking chairs and potted plants with blue flowers and long vines in them hanging from the porch's roof, I began knocking on the door heavily and ringing the doorbell rapidly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0d9fb722985894adfb84ed50448f98a""Armin?" I leaned my head against the door. "Open up the door! Please..." I wailed. Fat tears fell from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks, leaving my face to feel cold and naked as I did so and, after a moment, a tall man with thick eyebrows answered the door in boxers, scratching the back of his head. Erwin was not a cat, like Eren and Armin. His children, however, were. Him and Armin were married, two children already with them and one on the way. Armin was a pureblood neko, being able to be both impregnated and impregnate others. As a halfblood neko, I could only do the impregnation, but not get pregnant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75e75bbc5f020e86fa60d8b9cd23ca64""Was it Jean again?" came Erwin's deep and sleep-husky voice. I nodded as another tear fell off my face and onto my red jacket. Erwin sighed and moved away from the door, allowing me to come into Armin's home which I happily did. "You can stay here until you get back on your feet, okay?" he said and looked upstairs to where Armin stood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce9ce717250f7ce6f58083e95525e8ef""Hey, Eren.." Armin muttered and wobbled down the steps, his hand on his pregnant belly. He sat down on the couch and opened his arms and, as usual, I walked right into them. Armin ran his fingers through my tousled hair, of course avoiding my sensitive ears. I cried loudly in his arms for awhile as Armin did this, not caring if his other two kids woke up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e53645829ab29f49d26d2771f86abf3""Y-you're such a mom, Armin.." I muttered quietly against the smaller boy's chest as I thought of all the other times he had done something like this for me and felt him giggle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddba94b64091c4c211a7382a592992ba""Well.. You love me so it is all fine. And plus, it comes in handy in times like these." Armin pulled me from his chest and looked and my, most likely, red and puffy face. "Now look at me.. You are going to lay down on this couch and sleep. You're not going to worry about tomorrow or anything else because we will cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?" he said and I nodded weakly, thankful for the little coconut that takes me in every time that something goes wrong in my life. I really am lucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56d136f63d2dc3a658ca21e2d0dd47dd""Okay." Armin stood from the couch and watched as I awkwardly climbed onto it in his place, curling up because if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to fit on the small sofa all the way and my feet would hang off at the knees. The small, blue sofa was soft and comfortable, despite being small. I guess this is a good bed for the night. Armin looked at Erwin, who went to go fetch a blanket. In a moment, Erwin came back down the stairs and draped the big, white blanket over me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63d9d995500e0c38da47305d686d7487""Thanks, Erwin." I told him and he awkwardly nodded before walking groggily back up his set of stairs and into his room to probably go back to sleep. It was, after all, almost 3 in the morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="571808ffd11962f8b3a5625bea5e21a5"My tail, which was hanging lazily off of the couch, flicked in satisfaction as I thought of how many times these guys had saved my ass. "Thank you guys... Really. You're both always saving my ass when I need it most and it really does mean a great deal to me, ya know?" Eren muttered and looked at Armin who was still standing in about the same place he had been since he had gotten up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e5ff121a536274244d32d6d57deb8f2""We do it because we love you, Eren. You just need a little bit of help, and I realize that. Thankfully, so does Erwin. My door it always open for you, okay? So long as you have your key." Armin giggled and I smiled warmly at him, noting that the blanket was cold but soft. "Speaking of, you need to go collect your stuff soon.. thank goodness you have a bunch of spare clothes here. I will give you a spare key until you can get your copy of it again and tomorrow morning, I'll clean out the guest room for you. Now go to sleep, okay?" Armin said and I nodded before wrapping my tail around my legs. I soon fell asleep, purring like there was not a care in the world./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d5d993b01ae04a81627b663034eeacf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Word Count: 1021/span/p 


	2. Life At Armin's Place

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d7e24876f2461feb6ad38390c7c59c8"The acidic taste of pineapple invades my mouth as I chew slowly, looking around Armin's living room once again. The baby blue curtains swayed lightly, since the window was open. The warm summer air drifted into the room, making it smell lightly of freshly cut grass. The deep blue carpet, although soft on my feet, looked smooth and hard at first glance. The television, which was right in front of the couch where I resided, was sat upon a black glass entertainment center, crowded with tiny knick knacks like photos or figurines that Armin had collected over the years. Some new show was playing on it and I wasn't really interested, however the woman that was currently speaking on there was rather pretty.. She sort of looked like my mother with her soft smile and brown eyes, however her hair was a bright red and she was kind of stupid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03254a6531f33e7079ce459c7de0d816"Armin's children were sitting on the ground behind the couch, each playing with their own toys quietly.. almost. They made a loud noise every now and then, however it was otherwise peaceful and there wasn't much that needed to be said to the twins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e72e34adb7ccdf9ce928bc94145939b6""Eren, honey, do you want some more pineapples?" Armin called from the kitchen which was also mostly blue, except for the table, which was a dark brown wood, floor, which was made of white tiles, and the cabinets which were also the same dark wood that the table was made of./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6a17d8f3fb831b304fb4beca16f2d7f""No, thanks, Momma Armin." I called and smiled. He really was like a mother to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="564432ca0619accdc22ce352018cf1e1""No problem. Eliza, James, how about you two?" he called and his two children poked their heads from behind the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0f1c1a159a57fa9910b854750f93af7""Yes, please." James called. His pink cheeks looked cute to me as he smiled and I was tempted to pinch them, but insteaad he sat back down on the ground before I could. Soon, Armin came from the kitchen with a plate with 4 pineapple spears stacked up on it, threatening to fall and make a mess. But knowing Armin, he knew that and had brought paper towels with him and then set the plate on the ground behind the sofa. I crossed my legs underneath me, my tail coming through the hole that my legs had created./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="579a19eb96a85e2edf64599d52e3e70c""Two for each of you. What am I gonna make for dinner..?" he wondered aloud and wandered back to the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6204c99e8c1239d93ac5b76c5bb102e6""Make something with green beans." I said and Armin giggled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0fd31f65f40fa974ff23919a2add2d2""How about a green bean casserole with cornbread and..." he trailed off, probably searching through his cabinets for something else to go with it. I heard him open up a cabinet and move around a few cans and all I could think about was how amazing his daily life must be with this family./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f285f8a89dc19d79d9416ec357e8549""Eren." I jumped as Erwin's deep voice sounded behind me, turning around and smiling at the tall man. "You need to come with me." he muttered and by the look on his face I could tell he meant business./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f418924aaa17d084f750eb03fd8a3af7"I stood and followed Erwin upstairs into his room. I knew that this is most definitely serious, considering this room is the only part of the house that is uncharted territory to me. "U-uhm, Erwin? You do realize that I have never been in here, right? Are you sure you want me in here right now when-" Erwin moved and sat fown on his large bed, his sheets and covers white just like the cover he had given me last night. His pillowcases were blue and looked smooth and comfortable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24b39472d0c0a22a6ecc2d1fba6e66c6""Shut up. Listen, you need to go back home to Jean. I got a call from him last night and apparently he is on the verge of doing some really.. bad things. He needs you, Eren. He fucked up. Give him a chance, won't you?" Erwin said and I could feel tears rise to my eyes. I blinked them back and tried to will away the stinging that already surfaced in my nose, taking a deep breath to try and calm down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a5d0a337bbb3ccc785610c4e9c6f629""You don't mean my kind of stupid, right? Please tell me you don't." I pleaded, my eyes darting around Erwin's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cec88dddf34efff23c1f6539993c01d4""I do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07d340114d67a752b6bb7c38c160588b""Can I..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22cffb5bace6222f39e709eeaf84a67c""Go." I didn't even wait for the word to register completely before I was out the door and running back home. I could here Armin calling after me, but even that faded away after a minute. I lept over a fence and Jean's weirdly painted yellow and white house came into view. I pulled the key that I somehow got into the habit of carrying on me from my pocket and unlocked the door as fast as possible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31b638d43de5aee03f1923a4b8651da6"When I opened it, my breathing stopped in my throat and time froze. My tail twitched as I watched Jean raise the gun to his head. Time sped up again and I leaped to tackle him to the ground, the gun falling from his hand as we fell. Since we fell onto a carpet, his head wasn't hurt when it was slammed against the ground but he would probably have a bump and a headache later. That didn't matter as long as he was alive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ba6790489b00e427f30dcdd1c797472""What the actual fuck, Jean!?" I screamed, tears racing down my face. My ears were flat against my head as my heart pounded and my lungs thirsted for air. "Why would you kill yourself over someone so fucking meager as me!? Don't you realize that your life is so much more!? You're the one who save my stupid ass from doing this, so what gives you the right to do it to yourself!? Don't you realize there are people that care about you!?" I screamed, crying as I pounded on the ground next to him. I tried to catch my breath for a moment, but I honestly found it challenging./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23a013edd8873e5def008ff1ae58b483""Like who?" He whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbebf2e44ca84fa441042a9aa02e7ef7""Excuse me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2a611847a52315733f3eec580da4dd0""Who gives a shit about me!? You obviously don't, you left me. You had a right to. Marco doesn't; he was just horny and needed a quick fuck. My parents are dead and I was an only child. Nobody is going to fucking miss me. At least you have a guy like Armin, who loves you like you were his own!" He yelled and my face grew red. My claws elongated and pierced into the carpet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d8ae33dc88f925456df57a66888f6c0""YOU DUMB ASS! Obviously, I wouldn't fucking be here if I didn't fucking care, now would I!? I still love you and I'll be DAMNED if you think that I don't. IF I don't, then that is 3 FUCKING YEARS down the drain of my life." I took a breath and my tail twitched. "I swear to the king of all fucking nekos that if you don't calm your suicidal ass down, I will personally kill you. GOT IT!?" Another tear fell down my face and onto my red jacket that I was still wearing. Isoon climbed off of him and left him on the ground, going to go grab a few thiings like my copy of Armin's house key./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d79ae0221cf1cc1ef4fa8ef5d47f6eb"Jean just kind of sat there, not moving. I found the copy of my key and then decided to leave. I walked past Jean's unmoving body, and wiped my eye. Just before I was out of his reach, he grabbed my ankle. Jean was still looking at the ceiling and I looked at him sadly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39398e5dac2480bef44221d2efeb8a1a""I'm sorry, Eren.. please come back to me.." He said and I sighed, turning to face him and crouching down onto the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddd59e681899926d312ae52a618a032a"'You know that I can't do that.. Our relationship would never be the same and you know it.." I smiled at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0487bb2edd6efd7f6785b3470281bdf6"He just sat there, staring before nodding as a single tear slipped from the corner of his eye and down his temple onto the floor. "Okay." he mumbled before I stood and left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b2f09e26655cce3b31c5e4d442f5d53"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Word count: 1287/span/p 


	3. A Not So Rude Hard-Ass

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d69ba2e2e4541ea62aa2a6bb98005b2"After the incident with the gun, Jean and I broke up. He had decided that we were better off apart if he contemplated suicide because of me. I completely understood.. I myself have been questioning our relationship for the past few months anyway; I've been noticing how he would constantly pay less attention to me and more attention to his sports. I didn't mind, it gave me more time to work on drawing but now that I think about it, that was him basically pawning me off to something else. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce4dcd5ec0b579bfb6ac3369a561d5d5"I understand my worth and now that I see how often he would do things like this to me, I see why nobody liked us being together. Armin never liked me and Jean together, mainly because Jean is a douche bag. He's got a long face and squinty eyes and-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e09e877b0c598a0f8b32852d4e09f54c"What did I see in him in the first place?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2e2d1608ca38c2258d750fd1e71b18e"I don't know but thank em style="box-sizing: border-box;"God /emwe broke up. I was in the midst of packing the few things I actually owned into the boxes Armin provided for me when he walked in with Marco at his waist. Marco was kissing Jean's neck and Jean was moaning like the whore horse he is when they both saw me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ba352d098b33724ed6d0a4392fa7f8f""Seriously? Not even a week and you've already gotten the next best thing at your side? How long were you cheating on me you lying bastard?" I muttered, my boxes at my sides. "All my stuff is packed. I even sprayed Febreze that way it doesn't smell like dirty cat in here. But it doesn't really matter since it will forever have the stench of a filthy horse." I walked past them, being sure to bump Marco on the way out. "How ya doin', whore?" I said and exited the house with their jaws slack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40022afecf2fc22f7a35f114c0240545"Tears fell from my eyes but I paid them no mind as they are the tears of my past self. No more getting into relationships just to be cheated on. No more being gullible. No more being persuaded into a relationship. As I walked, I decided to take the scenic route to Armin's house. I'd actually stay on the sidewalk this time. I kept my head down and my feet in front of me as I walked, refusing to look up and allow anybody else to see my tears fall down my face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af3b9391c6b9f778e0049061612e6aa0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bang!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1330553480d5fd29a366ad836f2bc72"Suddenly, my boxes are out of my arms and I'm on the ground with a scraped knee. I looked up to see a man with beautifully pale skin and black hair above me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e210f57c4648aa57b68f550ce620d8ae""Tch. Watch where you're going. You okay?" he said and held out a glove covered hand for me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04173cde770952942cb3c81ff5915ff5""I'm fine. Tha-anks." I said, trying to keep my voice even but it still cracked. Another few tears fell down my face and I wiped them away with a quiet sniffle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fba001b8af02adba5728975c404d5cff""You sure? You're crying." the man replied, his smooth voice chilling me to the bone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4e3985efccf28e1f148b1a7f334fa18""Yes." I said, a little bit ruder than I thought. I looked down at my scraped knee and sighed. "Armin's gonna be mad at me.. Erwin won't be happy with me.. I don't know what to do.." I muttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b6b85c845cb27f2d73c121a4204876d""You know eyebrows?" the man said and looked at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="512534797dccbd56b11e5d184600eb1e""Yea.. You do too?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03abf5e539999ef59d10ffa2908597be""Small world. Come on, I'll help you bring your boxes back to his house."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02356e1ce3be98bafd046243d2559c72""No, I-I think I'll be fine. Thanks though." I replied and the man shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaa5e00e3e4650dcaf99005c203a03a4""Whatever. Tell eyebrows that Levi said hey." I nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f076fbbdee37520068bd9aa49cd0bbf""Assuming you are Levi?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11364b365c5cda6ebdc6c94da032c3d7""Yea."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7d62c89044c6720c00276732044bb05""I'm Eren. I've heard about you a bit. Aren't you supposed to be this rude, hard ass?" I asked, puzzled. My ears twitched and my tail swayed; clear signs that I was intrigued by this conversation. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbcefbc7365c101a0071a9c12dda889c"Suddenly, Levi looked at his bare wrist. "Oh my, look at the time, I have a thing. A very important thing. If I had the thing in front of me, I could tell you what it is but I forgot what it's called so bye!" the short man ran off before I could get in another word./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1f9ac36dfd09bbc37faf49cbb19bb8a"I stood and brushed myself off, sighing. Then I walked the rest of the way to my new temporary home. When I got there, I unlocked the door using the key that Armin provided me with and flopped onto the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d62a9ca8eec7d5dfb9b64802f244bb16""Welcome back, Eren." Erwin called and I sighed loudly in response. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95e6c55fa134ee982f71b9155d11970b""I passed some guy named Levi on the way here. He said, 'Tell eyebrows I said hey.' so, hey eyebrows." I snickered and then hung my arm over my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9bd4991614029a4e3418948db31d870"Ugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9bd4991614029a4e3418948db31d870"strongWord count: 769/strong/p 


	4. Taking A Day Off

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Eren.. wake up." A small head clad in bright blonde hair poked from the doorway. Her long hair reached past her hips and her large, blue eyes looked at me with wonder. "I don't understand how you and James sleep so late all the time.. Besides, don't you have work?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I do not. I don't even have a job.. What made you think I had work?" I asked, looking at the small person./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You always have all these things around you like newspapers and a laptop, I always left you alone because I thought you was working." she said and I giggled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You mean were, dear. And no, I am trying to find a house. I finally found an apartment not too far from here to live in, but now I need a good paying job to help.." I sighed. "But don't worry about it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Eliza giggled. "Okay, Uncle Eren." I smiled at the name I was given and then stood from my bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What is your mother doing?" I asked, referring to Armin. I looked around at the room. It was their spare room, and had blue everywhere to match the rest of the house. The carpets were a deep shade of blue, much like that of the living room. To my left was a tall window, covered with slightly see-through blue curtains that stood still and to my right was the white door. The walls were halfway dark blue, being the bottom half, and separated with a white line then going into really light blue. Even the covers were blue, which just added to the entire matching thing. Behind me was a tall, dark brown dresser with nothing but a decorative light blue cover on the top. In front of me was the bed and next to it, a dark brown bedside table that also had a decorative light blue covering and a lamp with a white shade. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Momma is reading a book. She told me to tell you that breakfast was on the counter for you; it is a realllllly big cinnamon role with a big piece of bacon inside of it.. it was really yummy, you should go eat it." Eliza replied and giggled. "I couldn't finish all of mine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I smiled at the young girl before standing from my spot on the bed. "I guess I will eat.. And then I might go out to the park. You and James wanna come?" I asked, watching as excitement lit up her chubby face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes! Yes! Uncle Eren is gonna take us to the parrkkk!" She cheered and went to go tell her brother. I walked out of the spare room and into the kitchen where I saw Armin sat at the kitchen table, reading his book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Good book?" I asked, smiling as I gazed over his shoulder. Armin jumped and hit his shoulder on my neck. It hurt like a bitch, but I laughed anyway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After he calmed down, he nodded. "This is, indeed, a good book." He said and smiled. "Your breakfast is on the counter.. I don't know if Eliza told you or not."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""She did.. do you mind if I take the twins to the park?" Armin shook his head and I smiled before grabbing my awesome amazing breakfast and taking a big bite out of the side. "Oh muh gud, Ermin, fhis ifs ffooooo goob." I said before swallowing and giggling. "It's like.. wowowow. Where did you get this idea, Momma Armin?" I asked, taking another huge bite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""A YouTube video.." Armin said before looking up from his book with his eyebrows knitted together in anger. "Shut up. Reading." He commented and I giggled. Everyone knows not to bother the little mushroom when he has his nose in a book. I finished eating the cinnamon role and then set the now dirtied plate into the sink as Erwin walked into the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm going to work." He said gruffly and Armin put down his book and held open his arms, grabbing the air at Erwin who moved over inbetween his opened arms and picked the smaller body up. Like a father to his son, Erwin held Armin close to him and hugged him tight, a small smile gracing his overly-muscular face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Gross./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Get a room." I snorted, giggling when Armin tried to get out of Erwin's grasp with a major blush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Erwin set Armin down and then kissed his forehead. "I will be back at 5 ish." He said before turning around and walking out of the kitchen. A moment later, he yelled. "I love you!" he called and then the sound of the front door slamming shut was heard. I looked at Armin and smiled before taking a breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""James! Eliza! Get dressed with sneakers and shorts, we are going out!" I yelled, hoping the children would hear me from up the tall, blue steps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"strongWord count: 821/strong/p 


	5. A Day At The Park

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="502ede8ef7d89a4c2d65c91478ffb46c"Eliza was putting on her tennis shoes while James and I were play wrestling. We were about to leave for the park and Armin had left about 30 minutes ago to go talk with his friend Petra. I had heard a lot about her, but hadn't met her yet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41297c94272e7524f722ffafc743e87b""Uncle Eren! I'm ready!" Eliza called as she slid off the couch that was nearly twice her height./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce1e04193ba1a6092880af7e27fceda3""Okay. I have my umbrella and are both of you wearing your rain coats?" I asked, because I was pretty sure it was going to rain today./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8be3cc5bfef537d1961bf51441cdad88""Yesh!" James said and smiled up at me, his childish grin making my heart melt even though he wasn't even my kid. I nodded and opened the door, letting the two children walk out. Eliza took hold of James' hand and I took hold of hers and we were off towards the park. The children walked on this inside of the road, me on the outside, and after a few minutes of walking, the park came into view./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c8ab731d79ff0fb7318047d3e046079"I looked up at the halfway grey skies and smiled, thankful that I brought my umbrella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab9fe1007e162d9961469669b80a5095""Children, when it starts to rain, be sure to put your hoods on, okay?" I said and they both nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c210a8d27b9c16836dcd01a353e296cf"Finally, as we got to the park, I looked around for a bench to sit on. I let go of the children's hands and they ran off, doing whatever children do on the standard play place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5949f5405c8c9f87f28bb2639a372dc"To get onto the play place, there are winding stairs that lead to a narrow passageway that curves upward and then downward, to simulate a large hill. Past that are more steps at a clearing where there is also a smaller slide, probably for smaller children. Both children ran right past it and up the second flight of stairs to the taller slides. One was bumpy and bright green while the other was smooth but winding and bright yellow, like the smaller slide on the previous level. The bumpy slide had two passageways, most likely for the children to race on. James and Eliza chose this slide, Eliza on the right and James on the left. They joined hands and then slid. At the end, it separated about a meter and so both children had to let go but they both still got to the bottom at the same time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01752bae6ee548a61a42c3c0bf4d7322"Underneath the taller section was a boat-like structure so James busied himself with that while Eliza ran to the swingset which was to the left of the entire play area./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6b7cb01406dd025eddd94dd31be0c68"I moved to sit on the bench which was closer to the swing set than the play area. As I sat, I noticed a man clad in black also walk into the park. He looked around for a bench, seeing my bench and coming towards me. I looked back to the kids, making sure they were both okay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77d2adf08f2b2b24ba7e6c2c1d9e2390""It's you.." I heard and I looked up into cobalt coloured eyes and pale skin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83ae9679b4090af71c22eacba19f8a29""Oh!" I said and smiled. "Hello, Levi. It's nice to see you again." I commented and my smile widened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="728a95260e8b30d8639f1f04264eb75d""Hey brat." He muttered and sat down next to me. We sat in silence, the occasional scream penetrating the silence every now and then. After Eliza jumped off of the swing, I felt a raindrop fall onto my nose. I look up and another raindrop landed on my cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d22bf4c8b69a696fbcef69018e218c92""Children, put up your hoods!" I called and Eliza put on the hood of her bright pink rain jacket while James put up his yellow one. I glanced at Levi, who did not bring an umbrella. "You can stay if you want.." I muttered as I opened up my black and white umbrella. It had white stripes going around it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ae6860b7417940784692641fe89297c"Levi looked at me and his lips twitched as if he wanted to say something. "Okay." He said and, since he was on the other end of the bench, scooted over closer to me. He scooted so close that our thighs were touching and I noticed that his black jeans were faded at the knees a bit. "Thanks." He said, barely audibly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ada6e376b825cc4b800afe25ed552fdc""Anytime, Levi." I replied and smiled, watching Eliza jump into a particularly large puddle. We sat in comfortable silence for awhile before my phone rang and I pulled it from my back pocket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ebd65d58d7ca4c9305288a18c9175b5""Hello?" I said and Armin's soft voice floated through the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e98dbb12012dc1772ca68c30b4179c8b""Hello, Eren." he said. "You should probably come soon. It is going to begin pouring and I'm not sure if it will turn into thunder or not." he said and I smiled at his concern for his children./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0138b00d1b34506325ccd4179756a156""No problem. We will start walking back home soon." I said and then hung up after saying good bye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d96a09e2f8d03e2f034f15cadb77beaf""Oi, brat. Do you and the children need a ride home?" he said and I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f933992cc5d2a8dfd61fdd9409bba32b""That would be really nice, Levi." I said and he pulled out his phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ccf9af8a483f89bad5f092510e606f7""Give me your number." He said and I looked at him questioningly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdcd7f0b55c80aa937cc996fd6e1bf54""Why do I need t-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5aceda9937851af0fa48287d4ab1a04b""Don't worry about it." he said and I nodded before taking his phone and punching my number into the dialer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcdf26c68ea1bb61875907a7c1f29a3c""Alright. Children! Mr. Levi has offered us a ride home!" I called and both children stopped before walking over here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad491ca36e15acb94b36d30e3475af8f""Uncle Eren, do we have to leave?" Eliza's large blue eyes looked at me and I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebb6a4e541eba0acf10b8492bc24c032""Yes." I said and looked at Levi. He was on the phone with someone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c93c538528e6966c5729e370d35feb0""Be here within 5 minutes or you're fired." I heard and he looked at us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30b382f835fa836839950ff6b95fee13""Uhm.. Midder Levi, are you angry?" Eliza asked, tugging on his shirt. Levi shook his head as a car pulled up to the park./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1f8ec7b881bff10d34c7c41fbd17199""Come on then." he said and walked towards the car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1f8ec7b881bff10d34c7c41fbd17199"strongWord count: 955/strong/p 


	6. The Car Ride Home

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f06de27d0ed27c39aed6b9c4b078c065"Eliza and James clambered into the van first, me helping them up and Levi standing quietly behind us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6c9000caf40ef1a156a3a9408257ae1""Uncle Eren, do you want us to buckle up like we would without the car seats?" Eliza asked and I nodded before climbing in after the kids./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd67dbd650674872c51c0b63832c2e0f""Righto, Eliza! You're such a smart girl!" I told her and a light blush arose onto her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56a588366773070ddf158677283fda49"Eliza and James soon buckled up with a little bit of help and then I climbed in afterwards, a small smile on my face. Levi looked at me with his bored expression and Eliza giggled at him. Her small hands gripped onto James' and then Levi also climbed into the car, sitting behind myself and the kids./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c385e8217a2253bf2f507bd3df301ab""I'm assuming we are taking you back to the coconut's house?" Levi muttered and I nodded, giggling at the name assigned to Armin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11f44e10309e9585ec4d7339514b5608""Yea. Thanks again for this, Levi." Levi nodded and then looked outside the window, a frown still on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="764b1b0eae942efe87e268a3b3f5dc96"A few minutes later, the black van pulled into Armin's driveway. The driver of the car got out and opened the door for the kids to climb out of the car, while I did the same on the other side. As my feet hit the ground, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me, seeing Levi climb out as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dfa4d1604ea968bc58beae033e27445""I'm going to be joining you. I have some business to attend to with Armin." He told me and I nodded, digging my key from my front pocket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdc5dc2dfa32da07e289f789cfc62a01""Come on, children. Time to get inside. You don't want to get too wet." I told them and a crack of thunder sounded. I jumped at the loud noise. I hate thunder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85ed319faf7b16a1508b4ab4f9d12e5c"I opened up the front door and then allowed the children to enter before me. Levi looked at me and I smiled, then walked into the home as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6543f9f9d4efbea6465d243e2d066b45""Come on, Mr. Hard-ass. I will call Armin and tell him you need to talk to him." I muttered and he shot me a glare then nodded, following me to the kitchen after shutting the front door behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f0cfe88f2740eafdc9c8b17b0f01ac8"I pulled my phone from my jacket pocket and then unlocked it, scrolling through my contacts until I came to, "Armout," then I hit call and put the phone to my ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bcbe5c4c091be003bbdc4b440e07d23"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Hello?"/em Came the small voice from the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bc1a17f03c8abf037d1b057a916afce""Hey there, Armout. Levi is here and needs to talk to you about something.. how long till you're home?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9d5fc82df8a00b6fb918ee3fd8730fc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Little less than half an hour. Tell Levi that he can just make himself at home till I get there, okay?" /emArmin said and I nodded, even though he couldn't see me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aae361864dd5fc9cf101df849a33cd6b""Alright.. I'll talk to you later then." I said before hanging up and turning to face the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86f97946443b2acbdc765f2c0694b088""Make yourself at home. Armin will be here in a little less than half an hour." I told Levi. "You hungry?" I asked and the raven-haired man shook his head no. "Okay.." I turned to the staircase and took a breath. "Eliza, James, are you two hungry!?" I yelled and then small footsteps stomped through the house and down the stairs. The twins appeared, smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45684a47c6d2ab78c7290c43acb281af""Yea! Can I have raviolis?" Asked Eliza and then James crossed his arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbdcd112c09e3b6a0645337b6b16de66""No! I want spaghettis!" He yelled and I giggled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abcc6b381906174d610c5f799fda5492""Alright. I'll make it for you. Go back and play, okay?" I said before walking into the kitchen and pulling cans of spaghetti and ravioli from the top cabinet closest to the white fridge. I pulled a pot from the cabinet underneath the stove and then put it onto the stove. I turned on the heat then opened up the can of ravioli and dumped it into the pot. While that was heating, I grabbed 2 white bowls from the cabinet to the right of the sink and the yellow and white cheese from the fridge behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34c84ebce0d7e2f2538de24916c908b6"After a few minutes, Eliza's food was done and I sprinkled both types of cheese over it before opening up the can of spaghetti and dumping that into the pot. I grabbed a fork from the drawer next to the sink and then put the bowl and fork at a place on the table for Eliza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cbe9105140306a7c37fefe41d7f582a""Why does fridge have a D in it, but not refrigerator?" I heard from behind me and I jumped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c01aad6e85570f5a0ee8ba88c99283c9""Holy em style="box-sizing: border-box;"shit, /emLevi, you scared the hell outta me." I took a shuddering breath then smiled at the short man who had appeared behind me. I sprinkled white cheese onto the spaghetti, James doesn't like yellow cheese, then grabbed another fork. "Can you put these on the table?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled before walking upstairs to the kids' rooms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="064ae0462a7b6b23a5bfff223db616e2"I knocked on Eliza's door twice then opened it, being assaulted with bright pink and blue. Eliza's room was literally cotton candy themed. "Your food is ready, hun." I said and she jumped up, dropping the doll she had./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a21dcec120755c6e44371665e1f1cac"Eliza went downstairs while I walked next door to James' room. I knocked twice and opened the door, now seeing green and black. James' room was alligator themed. "James, your spaghetti is ready." I told him and he nodded, throwing his car into a bin behind him that also had more cars in it. James walked with me downstairs to see Eliza waiting patiently at the table. I smiled then looked at Levi who was standing nonchalantly by the sink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f55e187460cdb78edf6fed9b9010d20e""Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" I asked and he, once again, shook his head no./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6bae175df2b186f3a5f30ccc3ca995d""Yes I'm sure." He said and then we stood in silence for a few minutes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0ec916f40a58b1b421c495403746000"Suddenly the front door opened and Armin stepped in, shivering. "I'm not cold, I swear it!" Both mine and Levi's ears twitched, his tail lightly flicking back and forth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff9e0985f35e5dba47343d9295912094""I need to consult with you upon plans for war." Levi said and I looked at him, my eyes extremely wide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d01f18bd2fc11e6d578db04d3cc9704""Wait, what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8c2129439d53aa68030f470f1e9c804"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Word count: 994 words/span/p 


End file.
